Something New
by willowpowered
Summary: Some Doccubus naughtiness. Definitely Adults Only.
1. Chapter 1

Some Doccubus naughtiness - definitely Adults Only!

* * *

><p>There are books and papers spread out all over the coffee table and couch, but we aren't really looking at them.<p>

I'd come to Lauren's to get help identifying a Fae, but we'd ended up doing what we always do. Looking at each other longingly and finding excuses to touch.

"Do you want something to eat?"

It's an innocent question, but it stirs up a hunger of a different kind.

What I really want must be written all over my face, because the next thing I know we're kissing. Wet, hungry kisses that aren't doing anything to satisfy my need.

We fumble our way to the bedroom, clothes hitting the floor as we go.

Lauren pushes me towards the bed and I can't help but stare. Her hair is messy and she is breathing heavy, her chest heaving. But it's her eyes that have me frozen in place, they are burning with an intensity that makes my body ache.

She starts saying something but stops and breaks eye contact, looking anywhere but at me.

I take a step towards her, "what is it?"

She looks back at me with those eyes, "Bo," she licks her lips, "I want to fuck you."

Her words wash over me like a caress, I take another step towards her, "tell me."

Lauren hesitates before turning away. I'm confused for a minute until I see what she's holding in her hands when she turns back to face me.

When it comes to sex, I'm always in control, the one in charge, except when it comes to Lauren. From the very first time I willingly gave myself to her and it felt amazing.

This, this is something new. I've never thought of using sex toys, but the sight of Lauren holding the hardness makes my body react. The idea of her wearing it, using it on me turns me on even more.

She takes my silence as rejection though and she's suddenly awkward, shy Lauren and she backs away from me blushing.

"I'm sorry, I just. . . ."

Before she can finish, I've crossed the distance between us. I take hold of her wrist and pull her towards me, "don't be sorry for what you want."

I grind my hips against her, "put it on, I want to see you."

We slowly finish undressing each other, kissing and caressing. I'm mesmerised as I watch Lauren step into the harness and adjust the straps. The dildo is long and thick and I know it is going to be tight inside me.

I never break eye contact as I move onto the bed, laying on my back. I love how expressive her eyes are and the burning intensity is back as she moves to the end of the bed.

Starting at my ankles, she gently caresses her way upwards, barely touching me. I spead my legs as she moves upwards, I'm desperate for more contact.

As Lauren leans down and flicks my navel with her tongue, she covers my breasts with her hands. My back arches and I can't contain a low moan. God damn it, I'm nearly panting.

And then she's kissing me, tender at first and then hungry and demanding. I can't stand it any longer, I grasp one of her hands and guide it down between my legs. As she feels the wetness there I buck my hips and we both moan.

"Oh Bo, so beautiful."

Lauren settles above me, our breasts touching as I run my hands down her back until they reach their goal, her ass.

She rubs my clit before dipping a finger inside me, pumping in and out before I feel the tip of the dildo. As she presses her hips down I hiss as my body stretches to accommodate the size of it.

She freezes above me, "are you ok?"

Fuck yes I'm ok, "don't stop."

Her hips move in slow, gentle thrusts until the dildo is completely inside me. I'm in sensory overload, the only thing that exists is Lauren. I reach up and grab a handful of hair and pull her away from feasting on my neck so I can look her in the eye.

"I don't want you to be gentle."

We share a long slow kiss as my hand wanders back down to her ass and she begins thrusting her hips.

Our moans fill the room as we set a rhythm, the push and pull of each thrust sending me racing towards orgasm. I'm so turned on I know it won't be long.

Lauren straightens her arms, lifting her upper body off me. I take advantage and cup her breasts in my hands as I wrap my legs around her waist.

She's thrusting hard now, making me gasp and moan each time she fills me. When she whispers my name it makes my body shudder as I know she must be close too.

As the first tingling of an orgasm stirs in my body, I run my hands down her back, digging my nails in and she's there. She loses her rhythm as she throws her head back and screams my name.

Her thrusts are rough as I arch my back and come hard, yelling her name to the ceiling. I pull her down on top of me and I wrap my legs firmly around her, the dildo still buried deep inside me.

We share some gentle, almost chaste kisses before I eventually relent my hold on her and she carefully moves to lay beside me. I immediately miss the contact and roll onto my side, facing her.

She suddenly seems nervous, "are you ok? I didn't hurt you?"

Far from it, "hell no. In fact I think I want a little more."

I push her onto her back and straddle her hips, I'm still hungry for her and I intend on having as many helping as I can get.

Lauren grips my hips as I lower myself onto the dildo. We never break eye contact as I begin to move, riding her hard.

I run my hands through my hair and then down my body, I can't help but grin as her eyes are glued to my hands as I caress my own breasts.

Sitting up, she brushes my hands away and replace them with her own. When she takes one of my nipple in her mouth and bites down on it, I throw my head back as another orgasm sweeps through me.

We spend the rest of the night touching, teasing, fucking. Just before dawn, with the harness discarded somewhere on the bed, we drift off to sleep, our bodies tangled together.

* * *

><p>As I slowly open my eyes I'm greeted by the sight of a very dishevelled doctor laying next to me. I reach for the hand that is drawing lazy patterns on my stomach and lace our fingers together.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

I groan as I stretch my body, "a bit stiff and sore."

Remembering the night before I look at her with a very smug grin. Lauren looks more than a little pleased with herself.

She moves forward and brushes her lips against mine, "are you sure you're ok, I didn't hurt you?"

We both know that's not what she's really asking, "I'm more than fine, last night was amazing and I want to do it again some time, ok?"

This seems to please her so I pull her closer to me so we can snuggle. Yes there are many sides to Dr Lauren Lewis and I want to find out about every single one of them.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Something New was only supposed to be a one off, but then I decided to write a second half to it. I hope you like!

* * *

><p>I can't get the other night out of my head.<p>

Lauren is at the bar talking to Trick and I have to say she is looking even hotter than normal – and that's saying something.

I've resisted long enough, so I make my way to her and interrupt them, "sorry Trick, but I need to borrow Lauren."

Taking her hand, I lead her outside. Pushing her against the side of my car I press my body against hers and grind my hips, which earns me the sexiest moan. "I'm going to take us back to your place, I want to take you to bed."

In no time at all, Lauren is trying to open her door while I press myself against her, kissing her neck. "Babe, I think I'll get this open quicker if you stop distracting me."

I let her go long enough to open the door and step inside. Then we're kissing, hot and hungry as we stumble towards the bedroom, undressing as we go. When we reach our destination I kneel down in front of Lauren, kissing her stomach as I slid her panties off. I lean back on my heels and enjoy the sight of naked Lauren, so damn beautiful.

Standing up I back away, a look of confusion crosses Lauren's face as I move towards my goal. When I open the top draw Lauren's eyes widen and then her whole face lights up. Taking the harness I move back towards her, "help me with this."

Silence fills the room as I step into the harness and Lauren helps me with the straps. Once everything is in place I take a few moments to get used to the sensation of wearing the strap on.

I thought I would feel silly wearing it, but as I look down at the dildo the thought of what I'm about to do turns me on. When I look back at Lauren she is obviously having similar thoughts as she licks her lips and swallows hard.

Lauren takes my hand and leads me to the bed, I gently push her onto her back and I lay down beside her. I can never get enough of her, so I take my time exploring her body with my hands and mouth.

The sounds she makes as I taste her drive me crazy, she is so damn wet. When she whispers my name as she arches her back I move back up her body and kiss her hard.

Breaking the kiss, I take one of her hands and guide it down to the dildo. I don't want to hurt her, "I want you to guide me ok?"

She spreads her legs a little more and with her other hand on my hip moves my position so I'm on top of her. She guides the dildo closer to her opening, "you won't hurt me, just go slow to start with."

As the dildo enters her, Lauren lets go of it and gently grips my other hip. I let her control my movements and I'm mesmerised by her. As I enter her further with each thrust, she gasps, her skin becoming more flushed as we never break eye contact.

Our bodies become still for a moment and I can't resist leaning down to kiss her, compared to our earlier kisses it's quite chaste.

Slowly, gently I begin thrusting my hips, the sensation of the harness grinding against me with each push and pull driving me crazy. Our bodies are soon slick with sweat as we move together.

Lauren's hands seem to be everywhere, caressing, teasing my body. When she moans my name I'm lost and I can't hold back any more. Reaching down I take her hand and interlace our fingers. I move to support myself on my elbow, our hands next to Lauren's head, palms pressed together.

I use my other hand to caress Lauren's body as I begin thrusting my hips faster, earning the sexiest moan each time our bodies come together. We've soon settled into a rhythm, the pressure of the harness sending me hurtling towards orgasm.

It only takes a few more thrusts and Lauren is coming, whispering my name as her back arches up off the bed. At the sound of my name I'm lost in my own orgasm. My thrusts become hard and irregular and we come a second time before Lauren wraps her legs around me waist, stopping all movement.

Our ragged breathing fills the room and Lauren holds me in place, my weight pressing down on her. "Am I too heavy?"

She brushes her lips against mine, "no, I love the feel of you against me."

She kisses me again, this time with more passion and we begin again.

The End.


End file.
